


Clotheslines and Memories

by Writing_squiggle



Series: Domestic Shakarian Oneshots [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Mass Effect 3, holyshit its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the epitome of domestic bliss, Shepard hangs her laundry on the clothes line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clotheslines and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> idk, im in a super Shakarian mood right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Dont judge me.

Shepard breathed in the dry and hot summer air, the weight of the damp clothes feeling cool in her hands. She carefully arranged it on the lines that crossed themselves across her yard, after it was in position she snatched two clothes pins from the bag and pinned it there. Her skin was a bit moist with sweat as the sun blared down onto her. Her hand wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead before looking into the basket for the next article to hang up. Harvey – a dog that they had adopted from the incredibly over packed animal shelter – snuffled and looked up at her.  
  
“I’ll get you some water in a minute.” She stretched her hands behind her head, “I’m nearly done here.”  
  
Harvey simply gave a small groan and lowered his head, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
“I wish I could do that,” she murmured.  
  
After hanging up the last piece of clothing she picked up the basket.  
  
“So this is where you went,” her husband’s flanged voice rang across the yard.  
  
Harvey instantly jolted up and began waving his tail, jumping around playfully as Garrus walked up to his wife.  
  
Pressing a kiss to her lips he couldn’t help but tease her.  
  
“What’s the point of buying all this fancy equipment if you don’t even use it.”  
  
“First, we didn’t buy them, they were given. By everybody. Several times over,” Shepard’s lip pricked up in a smile as she fell into the regular routine of banter between them, “I also enjoy the smell of clothes dried on a line.”  
  
“Is that a comment on me?” his subharmonics betrayed his mock anger with the way they thrummed with affection, “I’m an incredibly hygienic person.”  
  
“I didn’t want to bring it up, but…” her face lit up, joy colouring every inch of her face.  
  
_Spirits,_ she was beautiful.  
  
“Hush,” he pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers. She leaned into the affectionate gesture, still craving his touch after three years of being married.  
  
_’I don’t know what I would do without you.’_  
  
He could still hear those words, just before the final assault on Cerberus. Her eyes soft and her brows cinch together. He thought the same every time a bullet just grazed her in battle, after each insane plan. After the Crucible fired when he… they thought she was dead he was devastated. Throwing himself into repairing the ship he hardly ate and slept even less. The rest of the crew, concerned about him, decided to have a small memorial on the ship. Hoping that he could begin healing. When he stood in front of the wall emblazoned with the names of their fallen, holding her name in his hands. As he tried to place the plaque underneath Anderson’s his stomach lurched.  
  
She was alive.  
  
He needed to believe that.  
  
Turning around he rushed into the elevator before anyone could even comprehend what was going on. He slammed his finger to go to the Captain’s quarters. He stormed into the room locking the door behind him. It had only been a week since he’d last been here but it had felt like an eternity. Throwing the metal plaque to the side, vaguely recognizing it clattering against the ground he threw himself onto her bed. Her scent surrounded him and memories of her just clamoured over him as he fell asleep for the first time in three days.  
  
The next day they finally managed to communicate with Alliance Command. And they told him that she was alive.  
  
Every day until she woke up he spent by her side, simply taking her in until the nurses shooed him away at the end of visiting hours. Only leaving her side once to buy an engagement ring, when she woke up he spent every minute by her side watching her through physiotherapy, surgery, and the crappiest human food he’s ever seen. It was when she was released and the two of them were alone at an apartment the Alliance let them use until they could get a house that he proposed.  
  
She said yes.  
  
“Garrus,” left hand cupped his scarred mandible, he felt the coolness of metal of her wedding ring  
  
“Hmm,” he murmured, resting his head on top of hers.  
  
“I was lost in memories,” he responded after a few minutes.  
  
“Hopefully not bad ones.”  
  
“Not the worst, walking in on Jimmy showering is.”  
  
Her body shook with a silent laugh and she gently pushed away.  
  
“Let’s go inside,” her smile was gentle, “it’s too hot out here and the kids are going to home soon.”  
  
She gently pulled him inside, but it didn’t matter.  
  
He would have followed her anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey's basically my dog, because he is my dog.
> 
>  
> 
> Might write more. depends on whether I get ideas.


End file.
